Канонерка
right|thumb|250px|[[Галактическая Республика|Республиканская штурмовая канонерка]] Термин канонерка ( ) применялся для классификации небольших боевых звездолётов с мощным артиллерийским вооружением, предназначенных как для переброски войск, так и для атак на другие малые корабли: функции десантных и ударных кораблей, соответственно. Как правило, манёвренные, хорошо вооружённые и бронированные, канонерки были разработаны, чтобы прорываться сквозь мощный заградительный огонь и успешно выполнять поставленные задачи. Канонерки обычно использовались для передислокации войск, доставки снабжения, а также для сопровождения других кораблей. Некоторые из них были предназначены для перевозки больших наземных транспортных средств, в ряде случаев, непосредственно на поле боя. Во время Войн клонов, республиканские канонерки были одними из наиболее часто используемых малых космических звездолётов Великой армии Республики. Типы канонерок Транспортировщики войск & Воздушные орудийные платформы *Тяжелый истребитель типа HMP от Флотской артиллерии Бактоида *Механизированный штурмовой летательный аппарат от Машиностроения Хаор Челл *Межзвёздный штурмовой десантный корабль/пехотный от Компании «Верфи Куата» *Мультивысотный штурмовой транспорт *LAAT/i от Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны *Корабль с изменяемой высотой атаки/принудитель от Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны *Канонерка типа «Турбошторм» от Технологии Санте/Сиенар *Скоростной низколетящий десантный корабль/пехотный от Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны *Имперский десантный транспорт *Канонерка типа «Немезида» Малые корабли *GSS-5C «Распылитель» *VX-9 «Майлок» *AEG-77 Виго *Канонерка X4 от Корпорации «Инком» *Канонерка Ye-4 *Канонерка типа «Крестоносец» Крупные корабли *Фрегат DP20 от Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации *Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» Дорнеанский флотостроительный конгломерат «Браха'кет» *Канонерка типа «Следопыт» *Канонерка типа «Воин» от Республиканской машиностроительной корпорации *Эскортная канонерка ситхов (Империя ситхов) *Канонерка типа «Буря» *Юужань-вонгский Умуфал За кулисами В различных польских переводах понятия «канонерка» и «ударный катер/корабль» имеют общее название «kanonierka» (канонерки), что создаёт трудности с классификацией LAAT/i как корабля и ударного корабля GAT-12 «Скипрей» как тяжёлого истребителя/бомбардировщика. В некоторых пиратских переводах игр по «Звёздным войнам» для «gunship» использовался вариант «боевой вертолёт», который является ошибочным. Появления * *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Золотой век ситхов'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *"Отряд «Омега»: Цели" *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны'' * * * * *''Джедай: Шаак Ти'' *"Kowakian Monkey-Lizard" *"Giant spiders are awesome" *"Always count your clones before take-off" * *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * * *''Войны клонов: Мороз'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * * *''Уязвимая точка (роман)'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' * *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' * * *''Only the Force'' *Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Приключения, том 5 *Герои на обеих сторонах (комикс) *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман) * *''Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Старые раны'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion (игра)'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Меч тьмы (роман)'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Предательство'' *''Приговор'' }} Источники *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»'' *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars Gamer 5'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' *''Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 80'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' * * Категория:Типы канонерок Категория:Классификация звездолётов Категория:Канонерки